


leather

by luckylikeyou



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylikeyou/pseuds/luckylikeyou
Summary: george’s gaze follows dream in the mirror, watching him as he walks around to the bed and crawls up behind george. he can feel the dip in the mattress at dream’s weight and his warm presence behind him. they make eye contact in the mirror and george exhales slowly. he stares at dream’s reflection in the mirror, or more specifically, the pair of gloves he's holding in his hands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 996





	leather

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i HAD to write this after seeing the pic dream posted on twt bc the fingerless gloves...... goddamn... im praying so hard that that was an actual picture of him because if its not him im gonna look like a clown posting this
> 
> this was also lowkey inspired by an INCREDIBLE [artwork](https://twitter.com/lllllllssssssh/status/1343024702177091587) i saw on twitter!! i saw that and was like yup *opens google docs*
> 
> so sorry this one is so short, i'll make up for it in the future promise

the room is dark and quiet, illuminated only by a few slivers of light peeking through the curtains. george sits carefully on the bed, his eyes glued to his own reflection in the full length mirror across from him. he’s already halfway to looking like a mess, with his cheeks flushed red and his chest heaving shaky breaths. he has already ridden himself of all of his clothes, so he sits patiently and waits for dream to begin.

george’s gaze follows dream in the mirror, watching him as he walks around to the bed and crawls up behind george. he can feel the dip in the mattress at dream’s weight and his warm presence behind him. they make eye contact in the mirror and george exhales slowly. he stares at dream’s reflection in the mirror, or more specifically, the pair of gloves he’s holding in his hands.

he watches as dream carefully slides on a pair of fingerless gloves. they’re black and leather, wrapping tight around dream’s hands and clasping around the wrist. george’s breathing hitches at the sight.

george jumps as one gloved hand comes to delicately rest upon the side of his neck. he swallows hard at the feeling of cool leather brushing against his skin, setting his nerves alight. the black gloves don’t cover the tips of dream’s fingers, so george can feel the dual sensations of the leather palm of the glove and the touch of bare fingertips pressed against his skin.

“you ready?” dream murmurs from behind him, his breath tickling the back of george’s ear and making him shiver. he nods his head slowly.

dream’s hand glides across the smooth skin of his neck, brushing down towards his collarbones with feather light touches. in the mirror, george can see the remnants of the few hickies dream left on him yesterday, dark red bruises and bitemarks littering his throat. the leather of dream’s glove brushes rough against george’s skin, and he gasps quietly when dream delicately wraps his hand around george’s throat. he doesn’t squeeze, but george can feel the pressure of his fingertips and the leather pressed against his throat. he isn’t restricting george’s airflow at all, but george already feels like he’s suffocating underneath his boyfriend’s touch.

he jumps as a second hand comes to rest on his waist, thumb stroking the pale skin there. george can feel himself getting harder by the second at the sensation of dream’s gloves running along his body. the hand at his waist climbs higher until it reaches george’s chest. he lets out a muffled whimper when dream drags the palm of the glove across george’s nipple, the skin catching against the smooth leather. he can hear dream laugh from behind him.

“i didn’t realize you liked the gloves this much,” dream whispers. they make eye contact in the mirror, and george can see the dark, hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes. he squirms as dream’s bare fingertips pinch at his nipple. “you do like it, right?”

“i love it so much,” george whimpers quietly. dream smiles in approval.

he really does love it. while george was helping him take that dumb video, he couldn’t stop staring at dream’s hands in the gloves. he doesn’t even know how he gathered the courage to ask dream to wear them during a scene, but it is definitely paying off, evidence in how george cries out as dream drags the palm of his glove along his nipple again.

george can’t take his eyes off their reflection in the mirror. his blush has started to spread down onto his chest as he watches dream’s hands covered in the black material feel up his entire body. he glides his hands up and down george’s sides, leaving goosebumps in his wake and making george tremble beneath his touch. his hands drag along every inch of george’s skin, everywhere except where he wants to be touched. at this point he’s completely hard, his cock drooling precum, but dream’s hands keep avoiding touching him where he desperately needs the attention.

“please, touch me, sir.”

he can feel dream stiffen behind him, obviously affected by the title. dream stares at him in the mirror with a hungry expression.

“why do you think i should touch you? have you deserved it?” he questions, his hands dancing dangerously close to george’s cock but still not touching him.

“yes sir, i’ve been a good boy,” george whimpers.

“have you? you were being pretty mouthy on stream, maybe you deserve some punishment,” dream whispers darkly. george whines pathetically and shakes his head in protest. dream laughs meanly at him and george’s cock twitches.

dream leans over and snatches up a bottle of lube he had placed on the bed earlier. george feels cold without the feeling of dream’s hands touching all over his body. he can’t see what dream is doing in the mirror since his own body is blocking his view of dream, but he can hear the sound of the lube squirting out of the bottle.

dream’s hand comes around to _finally_ wrap around george’s cock. he moans loudly at the sensation of the glove covered in cold lube gripping him tightly. his toes curl at the slow drag of the leather against his dick.

“feels good?” dream whispers right next to george’s ear.

“yes, sir, it feels so good,” he whines. he jerks as dream drags his thumb along the slit. the combination of his bare fingers and the texture of the glove has his eyes rolling back the more dream strokes him. he shuts his eyes and drinks in the stimulation of dream’s gloved hand touching him slowly.

suddenly george feels warm lips being pressed against the side of his neck. he moans and tilts his head to give dream more access to the soft skin. george opens his eyes to watch dream in the mirror as he bites and nibbles along his neck, adding more bruises to the ones that were already there. his hot mouth sucks the flesh of george’s throat, working it with his lips and making sure that these bruises will last for days.

just the sight of them together in the mirror is gorgeous. george is kneeling on the bed with dream right behind him, slivers of light streaming in from the gaps in the curtain and scanning across their bodies. george can see the possessive marks dream is leaving all across his neck and some from yesterday down on his chest. the dark black gloves contrast between dream’s tan skin, making it so george can’t take his eyes off of them. he has one gloved hand resting gently on george’s neck and the other one stroking him off painfully slow.

george’s thighs are practically trembling as he lets out choked moans from dream’s ministrations. dream rubs a comforting thumb along his neck, but it only serves to make george even more desperate.

“can i come, sir? p-please?”

george can _feel_ dream’s smirk against his neck. he whines because he knows what dream is about to say.

“not yet,” dream whispers while cruelly dragging his thumb down the vein of george’s cock, making him squirm. “can you be a good boy and hold out for me?”

george wants to protest, he wants to demand that dream make him come, but he won’t. he’s a good boy.

“yes, sir,” george says quietly, lowering his head.

dream rewards him with a soft open-mouthed kiss on his shoulder. the hand that was resting on george’s neck begins to snake down his back, lower and lower until it’s grabbing at george’s ass. he lets out a yelp when dream squeezes, and he blushes when he hears his boyfriend laugh behind him.

“did you do as i asked, baby?” dream murmurs in his ear, stroking him slower than before. they make eye contact in the mirror and george nods his head. he bites back a moan when dream’s hand drops down and presses his fingers against george’s already stretched hole.

dream had approached him earlier and told him to stretch himself in the shower before they began, so george followed his orders and did as he asked. he opened himself up on three fingers, trying his hardest the entire time not to touch himself even if he was already dripping with anticipation. dream told him not to, and he’s a good boy, so he didn’t. 

so now there’s no resistance at all as dream pushes a finger inside. the gloves prevent him from inserting the whole finger, so dream just pulls it back out. he was probably only checking to see if george was stretched anyways.

“so perfect, such a good boy for following my orders,” dream praises. he removes his hand from george’s cock, making him cry out in protest. dream just ignores him as he grabs the lube once more. george can hear the slick sound of dream lubing himself up, and his stomach flips in excitement.

george spreads his legs wider in his kneeling position so that dream has more room behind him. a strong hand grips his hip tightly, and george hears dream’s moan in his ear as he begins to push in. the stretching in the shower seemed to do the trick, because he slides in all the way to the hilt with zero resistance. george lets out a shaky breath as he feels dream’s body flush against his, his back pressed into dream’s chest.

both of dream’s arms come to wrap around george’s body, one up at his chest and one tight around his waist. dream holds him steady as he begins to thrust in and out, jostling george’s body with every movement. george can only watch the scene in the mirror through half-lidded eyes, staring as his body jerks every time dream fucks into him. george’s eyes slowly fall shut as he gives in to the sheer pleasure, reveling in the feeling of dream fucking him.

suddenly, dream’s fingers pinch harshly at his nipple.

“eyes open, baby,” he growls.

george whines, but he does as he’s told. his gaze falls on himself in the mirror and god, does he look completely destroyed. his hair is ruffled up and sweaty, his face is flushed a deep red, and his neck and chest are littered in bites and bruises. dream’s head drops to the crook of his neck, his mouth hovering dangerously close to george’s skin, almost like he’s threatening to mark him up even more.

“will you please touch me, sir?” george pleads.

he nearly cries in relief when the hand at his waist drops down to his cock. he keens desperately at the familiar sensation of the leather glove dragging along every inch of his cock. george has the urge to screw his eyes shut in pleasure, but he doesn’t want to disobey dream’s rules, so he forces himself to keep them open and continue watching himself get taken apart in the mirror.

george’s entire body feels weak at the pleasure, the only thing keeping him upright being dream’s chest behind him and his strong arm around his torso. his thighs are trembling with the exertion of keeping himself kneeling while he’s being fucked, and george isn’t sure he can last much longer. he can tell that dream must be getting close too with the way his pace speeds up and the labored breathing in his ear.

george’s toes are curling at the constant feeling of dream’s leather gloves dragging up and down his dick. his cock is dripping precum excessively at this point, and he’s so, so close to the edge. if dream keeps going at this pace, he’ll come in seconds. george is almost ready to give in and finally orgasm, but then he remembers. he needs permission.

“i’m going to come, i need to come so badly, sir, can i please?” george begs pathetically. he has to speak between the moans that are being forced out of his throat with every thrust of dream’s hips.

“go ahead, you deserve it for being such a good boy,” dream coos, never stopping the movement of his hand or the rhythm of his hips.

george whines, he doesn’t know whether to thrust forward into dream’s hand or rock back into his hips. it doesn’t matter, though, when the leather gloves harshly drag over his tip, and he is sent crashing over. come spills all over dream’s black gloves, glazing them in a coat of white while he shakes and cries through his orgasm.

his entire body is weak from the intense orgasm, so he just rests limply in dream’s grasp while the man uses him to get off. it doesn’t take dream long until he’s coming with a deep moan right next to george’s ear. george can feel dream’s come spilling out inside him, and despite the overwhelming sensitivity, george finds himself moaning in pleasure as well.

“thank you so much, sir,” george whispers as dream pulls out, allowing him to finally drop from his kneeling position and rest his trembling legs. dream’s come is leaking out of him onto the sheets, but george couldn’t care less.

george stares at his fucked out self in the mirror. he’s a complete wreck, but that’s exactly what he wanted. he watches as the taller man begins to pull the now come and lube covered gloves off of his hands.

“i guess these are too gross to salvage,” dream remarks.

george quickly catches dream’s gaze in the mirror and says, “i’ll buy you another pair.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/luckylikeyou)


End file.
